


Kissing practice

by MJ5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ5/pseuds/MJ5
Summary: Derek wants to learn how to kiss and he goes to Peter for help.





	Kissing practice

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my motherly language, so if anybody found out some mistakes, it would be a big help, if you let me know. Thanks very much. Enjoy the strory.

Peter's laugh was like a storm – loud and filled the whole room. And the longer the storm lasted, the more Derek wanted to hit Peter. Every Friday evening spent the family members together – Dereks mother calls it Pack bonding evenings. Derek thought it was nice, but today was even better, because the children have the whole house for themselves. Derek's parents were in the cinema, his grandmother went to dinner with her new boyfriend, Laura and Cora were upstairs try out clothes in Laura‘s room. Derek was in living room with Peter.  
„Could you just stop, please?“ asked Derek. Peter slowly nod and raised hand to dry tears of laughter.  
„Sorry, but you really mean it? You’ve never kissed anyone?“ Peter sounds shock now and Derek shake his head. No, Derek never kissed anyone, that’s why he came to Peter for help. Peter was always like brother to him, he learnt Derek everything – how to control during the full moon, how to howl and stalked prey. And now Derek totally embarrassed himself when he told Peter about his kissing experiences.  
„There is one girl I like and I want… Can you help me?“ asked Derek once again with red face and Peter shrug.  
„Sure, sounds fun. Okay, close your eyes.“ Peter order, but Derek just stared at him. Peter smiled sweetly and leaned closer to Derek. „Come on, I won’t hurt you and kissing with open eyes is just weird.“ Derek slowly closed his eyes.  
He felt Peter’s hand on his cheek, tilted Dereks head to side. Dereks mouth dried up and he really want to open eyes, but then he felt Peter‘s lips on his and calmed down.  
After a moment Peter pulled back and smiled at Derek. „That wasn’t bad. This time try to use hands.“  
„How? I’m not sure, that I can make it. It’ll be the most stupid kiss ever and she’ll laugh at me.“ Derek looks desperately at his hands. Peter rolls hi eyes. „For love of god! I told you, that I’ll teach you and I’m great kisser. It’ll be just fine. Now close eyes.“ Peter leaned to Derek and Derek quickly closed his eyes.  
The kiss was longer this time. Peter‘s lips was soft and hot, Derek‘s heart was beating fast and he felt like in fever. When Peter‘s tongue press on his lips, Derek automatically opened mouth and Peter‘s tongue run over Derek‘s bottom lip.  
Peter pushed Derek down on the couch. Derek could heard Peters fast heart beat and he could smell desire radiating from Peter‘s body, Derek’s pants started to be tight in crotch. Peter‘s hands runed up and down on Derek‘s arms. Suddenly Peter started kissing Derek‘s earlobe and throat. Derek moans and in his mind he saw brunette girl with freckle under her eye.  
„Paige,“ Dereks voice was hushed and hoarse, but nothing can escape werewolfs hearing. „Peter.“ Peter growled angrily to Dereks ear. Derek opended up his eyes and cried out in pain when Peter bites him to throat. Peter was in werewolf form, his eyes glowing with angry yelow, claws out and on his lips was drop of Dereks blood.  
Derek pulled away in fear, but Peter jumped up from couch and headed to stairs. There was still smell of sadness and jealously in the air and Derek knew that it was his fault. He went upstairs and knocked on door of Peter‘s room. There was furious growled and shattering of glass in response. Laura and Cora went out of Laura’s room, surprised of sudden noise.  
„What happened?“ asked Cora curiously while Laura just raised eyebrow with smirk.  
„Nothing happened!“ Derek went to his room and closed the door.

When Derek came to school at Monday he wanted to test-out his kissing skills. During his lunch break he take Paige into empty classroom.  
„So what did you want to ask?“ Paige sat down on teacher’s desk. Derek swallow, suddenly he wasn’t so convinced. His knees were shakeing and his mouth was dry. Finally he stopped staring at the floor and looked up to Paige.  
„I wanted… I mean… I… Did you mind if I kissed you?“ And it was out. Derek was prepared to run away if Paige started to laugh at him, but that didn’t happen.  
„Well, I thought that maybe I should ask that first, but now… Yeah. Yeah, I would like that.“ Paige smiled and Derek let out breath he was holding.  
Derek stopped before Paige, leaned closer and when Paige closed her eyes, he tilted his head to side and kissed her. His stomach was curled up and Derek wasn’t breathing, but Paige’s lips was so soft and she hugged him around his neck. And it was perfect, totally perfect. Until Derek remembered to Peters lips and hi hands around Derek’s body. Derek pulled away. Paige was smiling that big smile she has just for him and her eyes were sparkling. Derek felt guilty because Peter’s eyes definitely weren’t sparkling when he run away to his room. No, Peter was sad and angry and it was all Derek’s fault. Or maybe Paige fault, because she was the one Derek was thinking during kissing practice.  
„Sorry, I have to go.“ Derek run out of the classroom and sprinted to parking space.


End file.
